Bring On The Fire
by GoldenGail3
Summary: In a world where Rhaegar and Lyanna survive and become Queen & King of Westeros only to discover that there are punishments for committing adultery.. RHAEGARXLYANNA and some other minor, unimportant ships..
1. Rhaegar

King's Landing,

King's Quarters

The aftermath of Robert's Rebellion was in full effect. The Baratheon's wanted revenge for the fact that he killed Robert, as were expected as such, the Dornish hated him for the way he treated Elia by dumping her like that and so they also wanted revenge, but Aegon's survival stopped them, fortunately, for now. The Starks were tempted to disown his Queen for her actions that ended in the deaths of her two brothers and her own father, which caused the Queen to go into a deep of state of depression as her only other relative in the North wanted nothing to do with her, but they choice not to simply because she was Queen, nothing else. But she was no longer respected in the North. Meanwhile, the others were indifferent or neutral regarding the Queen and King. The common folk no longer loved him as before, and that was not the end of their troubles by a long shot and Rhaegar was sure he'd have to reign over a constant stream of mini rebellions left over from Robert's large one before his death.

"No, _I'm not_ disinheriting Aegon, Lyanna." Rhaegar sounded matter of fact about that, he'd never, ever disinherit him as long as he lived considering he was the last of his children amongst Elia's and she did everything to keep the boy alive at the time. As she begged Aerys to allow Aegon to come with Daenerys and Viserys and the Queen Consort while they were all sent to Dragonstone during the end of Robert's Rebellion, and she succeeded at that, but alas her and Rhaenys were still left as captives by the Mad King to insure Dorne's support.. Both the woman ended up being murdered by Gregor Clegane by the end of Robert's Rebellion, meaning only Aegon was the only one left alive after the events, the only spawn of Elia Martell left standing after such a travesty.

" _But_ Rhaegar, you _promised_ me.." She'd say, weakly in response to him. Her face fell, indicating how she felt about that. She was promised that her son would be King someday in the Tower of Joy, but now that he thought about it, that sounded like a horrific idea, as Dorne would rebel and ultimately bring the Baratheon's on their side as they'd have a mutual enemy in common, which is

"I didn't promise to bring the realm into civil war, which is a _imminent_ possibility if I did something like that." Rhaegar stated as calmly as he could muster - which was quite something, considering he like she had just crossed a line with the very suggestion of him disinheriting his own son -the Prince that was Promised, as he knew that the signals where there when a comet appeared overhead when he was born that night. He'd never disinherit the Prince That was Promised, regardless of what she thought about it.

"But I want my _son_ to be _king_." She'd say, again, although this time sounding ignorant on the kind of shit they were in. She had no experience in court, but even she should know better than to expect something like that.

He rolled his gorgeous purple-coloured eyes at her in disdain and annoyance. Why did he marry a teenage girl again? He missed Elia in situations like these, where he could actually speak to her about political things without her being totally lost in a pile of ignorance and childishness and not mention unrealistic wants like the one she was continuing to want. Like he'd disinherit Elia's son, that would be unrealistic in the long run.

"Did you _learn anything_ from your time in the North?" He'd ask her, because when she went there last, she came back with a many bruises and many of the Queen's kings guard were injured and wounded by the time they came back and Eddard Stark did nothing to stop those rebel's, as if to teach his sister a lesson about how actions had consequence and hers were no longer being respected by the Northmen a result. The people hated her for the deaths of her brothers and father's death, and it showed through the Northmen's actions against her.

"'I... " She stammered, feeling suddenly sick at the memory of the people she once loved turned against her so fullily and utterly for her actions. She remembered how the men that attacked her called her brother's name " _For Brandon_!" They shouted her brother's name as they bagged their picking gear at her as if she was to blame for all those deaths caused in the North by her own actions she took, or may as well as taken during the rebellion she and Rhaegar caused out of a sense of love that seemly would last forever, and in doing so, she'd cause the deaths of so many lives so early on in their lives or in the prime of their lives. She'd destroy families unwilling, they'd destroy families. All in the name of love.

"My own brother Ned can't even look at me anymore. He thinks me... _dishonourable_!" She'd say, her eyes filling with tears. Although, it was his fault too, so he imaged the Lord of the North might have similar feelings towards him as well like that, although he hoped to clear it up alongside the issue of Robert's untimely death with the Baratheon's. He hoped Stannis would understand, at the very least as to why he had to kill Robert.

He'd reach towards the trembling girl and embrace her gently, letting her get out her tears. Which she did, as she babbled so more about Ned. She couldn't speak about him without this happening, she genuinely wanted his forgiveness, but he refused, staunch in his beliefs that what she and Rhaegar did was against his moral code and as a result, the once fruitful relationship between the two was gone, destroyed, even though Lyanna wished it not and hoped to one day redeem herself in his eyes as her only remaining relative.

"I'm sorry, sweet heart." He'd say, leaning in and kissing away all the tears off her face. She'd smile, weekly in response to him doing that, before taking one of his hands and placing it upon one of her wet cheeks, as she leaned into it. She stared into his purple-coloured eyes -they were so beautiful and so warm when ether he looked at her, she doubted that Elia ever got such a look from him. However, after Elia's death, as well as the death of his Rhaenys, he was got such irresistibly sad, it made her even more attracted to him as she wanted to comfort him herself.

She leaned in and kissed him there and there, and with a flush, he'd grab her closer, making the kiss heated and deep as could be. If there was one thing Rhaegar excelled at, it would be kissing, and as he pushed her forwards, she'd feel his tongue flushing her mouth like nothing before. She wasn't sure she could produce another, but it was well worth a try, she'd think. A nice baby girl would be nice, a Visenya. A little companion to her brother's and maybe a Rhaenys alongside her too, to make up for the lost of Aegon's sister.

He'd grin, never breaking their kiss as he picked her up Princess styled, dress breaking and all, as he set her down on the queen sized bed. She meanwhile would continue to think about Aegon and about how she was going to deal with him, how she was going to deal with the toddler, how she was going to disinherit him someday, and how magical it would be to be Queen Mother rather than just be a random girl Rhaegar married and have Elia be Queen Mother, forever, even through death she was there, mocking her even though she was nothing more than a simply annulled not-even wife of Rhaegar's.

He'd grab his pants and hastily chuck them off, unto the floor they went in a flutter, than he grabbed her, and with one lurch, had her pinned underneath him, as he went inside of her, with a gasp or so of her name as he did so, whispering into her ear her name " _Lyanna, LYANNA, Lyanna_..." Over and over again, as he pressed himself against her. She tried pulling up her dress, but he wouldn't allow her with a smile on his face, as he lurched up her dress ever further to allow himself a even better angle of herself against him.

He kissed her neck, and eventually, got to her breast, and in one grip, he pulled out the fabric on the top of her dress, to reveal her young breasts beckoning him to grasp him in the cups of his hands. He'd take the opportunity, and fondled with them, like the beach whales they were, after giving birth to Jon, they were full of milk to give him, and as such, some of the milk stored inside of her sprayed gently on his greedy fingers, like no tomorrow.

He smiled at her when she started milking. He's experienced that with Elia once when she was done giving birth to Rhaenys. The milk got everywhere and Elia was so embarrassed by the site, it was adorable. He was reminded of Elia somewhat, even when fucking her, the exact opposite of Elia. Unlike Elia, she wasn't at all embarrassed at all by such a occurrence, and actually was smiling like she enjoyed it all.

"I dare you to lick my milk, Rhaegar." She said, taunting. _Oh, a clever, little devil of a woman you are,_ _Lyanna Stark._ Rhaegar thought, as well as, _challenge accepted._

He went to her milking breast he held in one of hands, and went down, and began licking it, defensively, rising to her challenge he set for her. Plus she was so hot, _so hot._ Everywhere. Even her cunt was hot and well steamed, as if awaiting for his attention. She turned him on with how turned on Lyanna was. She was meant to be fucked, and he was going to fuck the brains out of this one.

He made her giggle as he did that.

"How did I taste, _darlin_ '?" She asked, with childish excitement. A child she was. A mere child, like his dear Rhaenys who was dead... And would never come back, even if she was a playful, happy little thing, that always had a laugh in her, and ran with Aegon as a good elder sister must. He also thought about Elia, but he wouldn't let himself dwell there for too long.

"Like... water and cheese." He responded back, looking at her with his milk-covered mouth. She giggled, covering her mouth to cover the cute sounds of her laughing. Lyanna was quite the little fox in be.

"Ooh, that's good!" She proclaimed, before smiling.

He removed the stuff of his mouth with his one of hands, before going back in to and placing himself deep within her once again. She moaned, his name, and he grunted, getting deeper and deeper inside of her with each push. He'd take to ripping off her entire dress, leaving it all bare for him now. He'd make sure that her legs were crossed between him, to allow himself to get a better grasp of inside of her.

"Ahhh, _Rhaegar_... _Rhaegar_..." She went on, sweating like nothing before. Before Rhaegar took away her virginity that one special night in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, she'd think about that one night, as she fell slightly asleep, even if Rhaegar was inside of her, she was so utterly sleepy...

"Lyanna... My dear girl, are you tired?" He stated, as he stopped, precariously inside of her.

"Hmmm?" She responded by yawning.

"Okay, you wanna be done?"

"That would nice, thank you. But also, thank you for the excellent sex, Rhaegar." She blew him a flirty kiss from her pillow, causing him to chuckle besides himself. She was such a adorable child of sixteen year old, in Rhaegar's eyes, as Elia had been several years older than him, having a younger girl by his side was a rather nice change of paste for starters. He wasn't worried that she'd be lecturing him on political court life anytime soon, like Elia did.

"Alright." He said, removing himself fully from her, however, he'd snuggle against her, as the two fell asleep, butt nude, under the soft fabric of the king sized bed as he plopped the rather sleepy Queen under their along with himself. She fell asleep very fast, much to his delight. She was such a stunning creature... He patted her head, as she put her against his chest. He was glad she was happy, asleep even. She was so cute, fast asleep... It was a good sight to behold for the King.


	2. Jaime

In the throne room, he could still image it, two bodies doned in black Targaryen robes, were placed upon the Iron Throne. Jaime watched the proceedings, as the King cried at the sight of the bodies, holding little Rhaenys in his arms as he did so, until the King turned around to face him. Rhaegar looked angry. Really, really angry. Almost immediately, the King demanded to take him out of his King's Guard for this insolence, of letting the Princess and Elia die like this. The Princess was covered in knife marks, from the hundred times she was stabbed by the Mountain. As for the Lady, she was strangled to death by the Mountain himself as he raped her, and those strangle marks were still upon her neck, as large as the Mountain's hands.

By accident, the little Prince Aegon stumbled into the scene, after escaping from his milk mother to shout for his mum and sister. He was only two, but he was very clever even for that age. He ran straight into them, and saw their faces, even though Rhaegar tried to stop it, the boy couldn't be stopped. He was remarkably determined for one so young and bolted right past his father, to the corpses doned in black. The boy's response was firstly confusion because he didn't know whom was underneath, but at the sight of seeing their dead faces the boy would stare at his father, before sitting down and sobbing loudly over it. From that day forth, he was known as the Prince of Tears, and yes, the King did indeed comfort his son, but to no avail. For his mother and sister were gone.

He remembered being escorted out of the premise, on that sour note. From that day forth, he felt immense guilt for it. He let them die, to sit on the bloody throne - no wonder why the King was so angry and upset over it. The boy's response sometimes made him extremely depressed, but it was fortunate his lovely sister was there to stop it whenever it got bad though and he did drink occasionally even. As for Cersei, he enjoyed her company to the fullest degree, despite her marriage to Lord Lancel of Darcy, that wouldn't stop him from having her in his bedchambers from time to time when she came to visit, which was a great deal given that Darcy was one of his father's subjects. _Plus he's completely unaware of it, we've made sure to do it in secrecy..._

"Cersei, I just can't stop myself from thinking there was a way to save them, if only I got off my bloody throne... Than maybe Prince Aegon might have a mother and a sister..." He told her, as they walked around the various stores together. She gave him a soft, sad smile at that comment. Cersei wasn't usually this sentimental, so he supposed it must be a twin thing or something, or she must actually feel sympathy for him.

"I'm sorry they haunt you so, Jaime." Maybe it's my influence, but is she acting genuine? Or what? This woman was strange, strangely beautiful and sincere... Like she was his second piece of the shattered heart he felt regarding their deaths. More so, he'd always look at Prince Aegon and feel weepy at seeing him, because he knew he was the one responsible for all the Prince suffered through. But then again... Why weren't there anymore King's Guard besides for him at the time? Where were Arthur and the others? Oh right, they were with Rhaegar at the Tower of Joy. He was one man against odds that weren't favorable to his favor, even though he was just sixteen years old...

"What's made you kind all of the sudden, Cersei?' He asked, considering she didn't often act like this, not unless something was happening.. with the King or something? That's not possible, he didn't just abandon Lady Elia to his current wife to abandon his wife once more for another woman...

"Maybe it's because your my twin brother, dearest." She tattered off, staring at her stomach.

"Are... you pregnant?" Damn, can't let Lancel know about that. I doubt he'll notice though, considering we're all Lannister's anyhow. He thought to himself, before staring at her.

"Yes." She stared back at him. He began hugging his sister, in joy more or less, but he didn't smile very much since the whole Elia incident. He wondered if Prince Aegon would ever forgive him for his negligence of his mother and sister's life. The King was equally devastated, though he barely showed it to anyhow, but his response to seeing Rhaenys body was rather telling. He was a complete and utter mess over it, and refused to let his own wife get anywhere near them to begin with. He was upset over Elia too, going as far as sending her to Dorne in a casket of flowers, as if that would make the Dornish pleased by the fact that he himself didn't care enough for Elia to abandon her and her child for another woman.

The King burned Rhaenys body though, but he always thought the Princess would forever haunt him. Her soft, lavender eyes were full and wide, and she was a joy to be around. She pretended her cat was Balerion, even though the cat was a female, not a male ironically. She loved silks and listening to her father's poems in the Garden of King's Landing, and she enjoyed playing big sister to Aegon, her baby brother. But now she was gone now and was her innocence, the innocent sound of a girl giggling would forever more be in his mind to this day. He'd think, but that was because of Rhaegar's negligence of not leaving more King's Guard with the Queen and the King and letting them all burn for it.

"Is it whom I think it is?" He asked, curiously.

She gave him a smirk, "And whom else's would it be?" That's nice that she only wants to do it with the actual thing, not boring and dull Lancel. He even makes me sleep, and he's supposed to be a poor man's lesser version of your's truly.

He snickered at the comment though. "Nobody's _." Either it's mine or it's mine._

"Tatata, this child is going to be born from grief, not love as a child should be..." She mentioned that he only really used her to comfort this overwhelming depression he felt at those deaths. He also knew that he was going to get married to another woman someday, not Cersei. But he'd do it though, even reluctantly, because the Lannister line needed to be continued as he was going to be Lord Paramount of the Westerlands someday.

"I know and I'm so sorry..." He bowed his head at those words.

"Lancel and I shall be great parents though." She said her husband's name with a smirk, staring at him as she did so. _But I'm not going to parent to whomever Cersei's babe is though because they'd already have a father in Lancel anyhow._

He walked with her behind one of the shops, where he knew no-one was looking at them, and he gave her a rather enchanting kiss. He knew it was wrong, all of it was wrong, but bloody 'ell was he not enjoying doing it. But they wouldn't do it there, all he wanted was to congratulate her. Not by fucking her - nah, now that was would be a completely inappropriate thing to do in public and he was a proper gentlemen towards his sister anyhow.

He let her go, before whispering in her ear, "Tonight, my dearest." He was sure of it, though not right now though.

She gave him a over-standing smirk, before touching his golden locks. They rather looked similar, though that wasn't done on purpose - even though his sister clearly enjoyed it all the more for it. Though, that just lead him to want to drink more but he unfortunately, only had flask on him, but that wasn't enough for his purposes...


	3. Stannis

The King had decided that he must to come to King's Landing to deal with the threat of the Iron Isles alongside Eddard Stark - as If their two houses haven't been though enough because of the King's untimely actions, really. If it were up to him, he'd be in the Stormlands right now dealing with the damage done by the ever so enduring Lord Mace Tryell - he destroyed most of Storm's Ends farms and villages supplying the castle, so he had to manage that tedious task when he got back there, that was. Not to mention, the Marcher Lords were dealing with damages of their own, some of the minor Marcher Lords were thrown out and murdered outside of their castles as Mace Tryell's forces had taken them & used the food supplies from their castles in order to feed their army. So yes, Stannis had a lot to do when he got back to Storm's End, from dealing with peasants complaining about Mace Tryell to the Nobles complaining about him as well. But nevertheless, he couldn't do anything about it besides for dreading having to deal with that oafish man known as Mace. _If I do, of course..._

As for about the Iron Isles, he wondered what happened to the Lannister fleet - or to Dragonstone's own fleet . He knew at least Dragonstone had one, and that it couldn't have possibly been hit by the pirates, considering it was on the other side of the map from where the Iron Isles sat - but than again, it was said to have been destroyed in his brother's rebellion, so he couldn't be too sure about that. _That is why Princess Daenerys is called Stormborn as she was born in the middle of a dangerous storm that killed a many men. It was rather fortunate that I had heard King Rhaegar had survived the Trident by that point, I suppose._ He knew his brother would've forced him to go after the Targaryen children, but alas it was far too late to have done anything at that time, so he knew himself to be rather fortunate indeed.

He had to make plans on what the Iron Isles looked like, so that they could strike. However, he didn't notice he had rather bumped into a beautiful... young woman, with large lavender colored eyes and long, enchanting black-colored hair. Behind her, a member of the King's Guard stood, watching the scene with amusement in his own lavender colored eyes. _I hope he feels some grief in leaving Elia Martell & the royal family to die while in service to Rhaegar... _

"Brother dearest, if you might leave." She turned towards Author, of whom smirked arrogantly before walking off. He had to watch the baby Prince, before he made another bolting attempt. It was well known that Prince Aegon liked to do that, and in the worst circumstances too. It why the boy was known as the Bolting babe, because of how much he liked running.

He turned his head, to see the King's Guard man leave. He didn't have a wife, but he had thought it out thoroughly. He'd rather not marry the ugly woman known Selyse Florent -. her family had no use to him and to add on to it, he had actually met her for himself but she was a unpleasant woman with a barbed tongue. He'd rather not trust the Baratheon line to that insufferable woman. So he had to choice a wife soon and he was hoping it might be the Lady Ashara Dayne.

"My Lady." He bowed his head, respectfully. He was not his brother, he didn't have that charm with the woman that Robert possessed. _Though not to Lyanna though, he kind of failed there considering she married someone else._

"My Lord Stannis." She even had a lovely Dornish accent, to add to the charm and seductiveness of her. She bowed her head, as a sign of respect towards him.

"Might you join me on a walk?" He asked, showing her one of his arms as they walked across the red Keep together. She accepted, with a smile, before taking his arm. He smelled her lavender perfume, as they walked one another. She was rather short, barely reaching above his chest at the most but she smelled wonderful though of lavender. The scent of the sea, her perfume, both things he felt as though he could wallow in them for a century now.

They walked, and she talked about her brother Author. She said that she would've been greatly upset if he had died during the siege of Rhaegar's Tower of Joy made by Eddard Stark, even though a man did indeed lose his life, it was fortunate her brother did indeed survive. He even gave up his arms during it, and surrendered to Rhaegar's forces as they came for the Queen herself. Though a man did indeed die, Prince Aegon's uncle perished under one of Robert's men at the Trident. He was given great honors, of course, as was to be expected from such a thing. He listened to her and told her about what he was going to do in the Iron Isles, considering he needed someone to talk to about that, and she knew something about it, from her brother. She said her brother Author was going to be joining them in the campaign, which was interesting, that Rhaegar would send his two most un-trusted Paramounts to do his bidding's as well as one of his most trusted King's Guard. He had heard that he was a good, decent commander, the Sword of Dawn so it didn't surprise him too terribly much.

He didn't personally like the Queen but choice not to divert this information to Ashara though. They continued walking, until he saw Lyanna. The woman was immensely unpleasant towards him and every-time he was bloody around her, he thought about Robert. _Lyanna is a treacherous and lying whore of whom humiliated my house..._ He kept his teeth from shattering, as best as he could, and let her pass without a single sound. She was dressed in a black colored Targaryen dress, like per usual, and her ladies were all from the Reach. The Tryells were loyalists, so it only made sense that they would come from there. Not a single woman was from Dorne or from the North, most notably.

She didn't even acknowledge his existence, as she walked pass them, she'd give him the cold shoulder. _Thank you Lyanna, I didn't to be acknowledged by you._ He'd think rather bitterly, before continuing with Ashara Dayne along. The Queen was someone he'd rather ignore anyhow, as he looked at the younger woman, all he could see was her dishonor in not marrying his brother. But the thing is, she had been engaged to him for quite sometime and thus it didn't feel right for her to have broken it out of love... Eddard agreed, considering his own brother went marching to King's Landing with this request to be slaughtered by Aerys for threatening the Crown Prince. The King didn't have much defenses about that, considering he had many opportunities to dethrone Aerys but choice not too, leading to Brandon Stark being strangled to death and his father, Rickard being burned alive in his armor. Thus, the Starks also ignored the passing Queen as well.

Ashara gave the Queen a smile, but she also was ignored by the passing woman. She wouldn't give respect to her Lord Paramounts? That was Her Majesty's wishes, but they weren't very wise considering the circumstances. He would escort her away from the woman, even as she gasped in the knowledge that she was in the same situation as most of them.

"I rather like your boldness..." She responded with a smile across her lips and at that, he frowned. He wasn't usually this way - maybe it was he was rather rushing along. Trying to finish something, rather.

"I'm not... usually bold, my lady." He'd say, putting his head down. He'd rather stare at the floor than her to be honest in a situation like this. Woman made him nervous, but Ashara did not. She had a certain.. way she held herself together that he appreciated for the most part..

She still continued to smile, making him blush besides himself in the process.

"I find you rather cute for a Lord of your stature." _Isn't she the one whom gave birth to the bastard daughter of Brandon Stark?_ He rather was stingy regarding bastards, even those of his own blood. Even though Robert did indeed leave behind a bastard daughter, she was off with one of his subjects in the Stormlands. It wasn't his duty to raise her, but it was his duty to see that she was properly groomed and raised into a proper young woman worthy of her stature. So she was off, being raised by Jon Connington as he demanded he should do so - plus, he had a daughter and son of his own, so she wouldn't be lonely at least.

"Ah, my Lady.. Did you say these things to Brandon Stark?" He questioned her, rather awkwardly, he'd assume but she seemly didn't care about that.

"No. Only to you." She responded softly, as they walked around the warmth of the Red Keep. He'd also think about Renly, being stuck here as a official ward of the King's, though only because of the Queen's supposed malice. _She'd hate him, because he's ever bit as reckless and dare-devilish as Robert was._

"That's good to know, I suppose." _She hates me even, Lyanna. We remind her that she left her duty and life because of love, and now that he's pushing away from her, she's recoiling. I hope Lyanna doesn't hurt my brother, if she does really hate him..._ That was nervous thinking, among-st other things. For Lyanna made him feel nervous and it was a wonder he even took a step into the Keep if he had to see that woman's face again. Actually, he didn't want to be associated with neither the Queen nor King, because they were both dishonourable oath breakers with nothing to say about that beyond the façade of a excuse they used to justify in running away from duty. Love, was it? Love was what drove his brother to sacrifice his life for a woman that didn't even want him, and that just made it even worse in his eyes. Honestly, the whole affair made him extremely angry with them and the only thing that kept him back was Renly's presence here honestly.

She chuckled at that and moved with him.

"Your quite a beautiful woman, Ashara Dayne." He said this so bluntly, that he felt as though he was blushing at hearing himself say so.

She gave him a big smile, "Many a men have called me beautiful, Ser Stannis."

"Yes, but I'm not most men, my lady."

"No, your not. Most men would only look at my beauty and not see the slithering snake underneath. It's what King Rhaegar unfortunately did with my former Lady Elia. She was so much stronger than she appeared..." She sighed - did she miss Elia Martell? _That would make sense, she must hate the king as much as I do for what he did to her friend before leaving her pregnant in Dragonstone..._

"You shouldn't be speaking about the Lady Elia... not in public anyhow." He sighed. _Yes, Elia Martell is a rather... complicated topic. I feel a great deal of sorrow for her of all people. But the Queen hates it and the King refuses to speak to anyone as to why he did what he did, honestly._

She frowned, before looking down. "I was there to see Prince Aegon's birth, and Princess Rhaenys birth before him. I'm inclined to speak my mind about her whenever I see fit. She was my friend and she was _betrayed_." She said softly, walking besides him. Those were treacherous words, he knew but they were correct. Elia Martell and her children were indeed betrayed by Rhaegar's foolishness, and he could understand if she disliked the Queen because of it.

"I'm sorry, Ashara." He muttered. But all that did was inflame his hatred of the Targaryens. All they've done is spat at the Lord Paramounts, it starting with his great, great grandfather Lyonel. They broke a marriage agreement with him, now they do the exact same thing here. _I hope Rhaegar is happy with my brother, because without him I'd do the exact same thing, no regrets._

"Yes, as I am. But what done is done, my lord." She bowed, before taking off. Seeing her do that made him think about marrying her even more highly so. Because she was like-minded, the two of them have both lost people they cared about during this foolish rebellion, made out of shit and 'love' as Lyanna put it. _It's more like fucking lust. My brother died for you, you fucking... whore, you fucking got away with it too. You think I'm like the Tully's when Jaehaery's denied them? Or the Tryell's when Shaera defied them? You could not be more wrong..._


	4. Rhaegar II

"So Stannis married Asahra Dayne The King wasn't surprised to hear it, for the Lady Ashara Dayne was a supposedly beautiful woman with grace and dignity, a wonderful Lady of Storm's End. Although, he had hoped he wouldn't marry a Dornish woman though.. Maybe even a Tryell woman would be better than that? But he supposed there was no one his age to marry in the Tryells of which was most unfortunate. Beyond maybe Janna Tryell or her sister, but both were married already leaving his options limited in the way of how to control his Lord Paramount Baratheon. Because Doran didn't like him, the Daynes in all there glory, owned them nothing... _Did he marry her to spite me?_

"Yeah, Eddard wasn't too pleased to hear it." _So now I'm stuck to gossiping with my Lord Paramounts._ He felt tempted to roll his eyes at the sentiment, but he knew why Lord Paramount Stark wasn't pleased. For she had Brandon's bastard, namely a girl in the North while visiting with Ned Stark. He promptly took the girl away, after she asked for it, and now she was in Lord Karstark's care. But those in Dorne were more relaxed about bastards in general, but Ashara seemed to owe something to the Starks in this regard. Her daughter, Cassandra was nothing of worth, beyond noting her existence.

He sighed at his Lord Paramount, "Now to discuss something other than gossip, we need to deal with the Iron Born rebels. For they have destroyed the Lannister fleet, and Jaime's bloody furious about the surprise attack." He had contingency plans to deal with them and he was furious they thought him so weak, that Balon would rebel against him a year into his reign. _I miss Balon's father, Quellon. He was much smarter than his son, and it shows.._

Mace Tryell wasn't exactly what he'd call the most battle-ready Lord Paramount, losing meekly to Stannis even though they outnumbered his forces two to one. He didn't particularly want to discuss anything military with the man for fear of bad advice _As i recall, Stannis sat in that castle for as long as possible feasting nothing but on scraps of leather and grass, before Eddard Stark came to break the siege. He surrounded to Stark rather meekly. I'd actually rather trust them over him in that regard, even though he seems to think he's great at battling._

"I'd suggest invading them immediately on the main island of Pyke. It'd drive them back." _Oh yes, don't you think I don't know that?_ Rhaegar felt greatly tempted to snap at the suggestion, but he figured it would be rude to do so. But he really didn't ask the man for advice regarding warfare.

"Thank you for your suggestion." Was what he said instead.

"If it were up to me, I'd kill every last one of them for their treachery, as well." _By the seven, Mace. Doesn't he have a six year old child? I suppose I could always use another royal hostage anyhow. Considering I had to scavenge hostages for both Eddard and Stannis. For Stannis, I took his brother, Renly and as for Eddard I used his younger brother, Benjen Stark. So yes, I do believe i'll be giving the boy to Lord Paramount Tryell as I'm sure that the Redwyne's will keep him intact as they have plenty of ships as is._

"No, because there's hostages to be had there." He said, referring to Theon Greyjoy. He was sure going to need that boy and he had no need of the others. The boy's brothers could die, no they had to die, in order to insure that the Iron Isles didn't do anything more damage. For he got a report of an attack happening on Seaguard lead by Balon's foolish eldest son, Rodrick. He had been warned of that attack, however and he even got Lord Paramount Edmure Tully to go send some of his bannerment to protect the port in time for the raiding.

Even though they had done so previously, the Ironborn still attacked Seaguard anyhow. Though with the help of his Lord Paramount all those sailors were murdered, including Balon's eldest son, Rodrik. He had been slayed by Jason Mallister of Seaguard and for that, he was tempted to knight the man personally, though he didn't personally fight in the battle himself.

His Lord Paramount nodded, not saying anything. _Maybe it's because he has no experience in sea war fare. Maybe my other Lord Paramounts do... like Tywin? But his fleet is destroyed._ Or so he'd think. What would he do next? Probably use his Dragonstone fleet to destroy them in battle upon the sea. He'd contact Valeryon and ask them to get prepared for battle immediately. He'd tell them no mercy as well - like the good War Commander they were. Although he'd probably kill Balon for this, considering it would acknowledge him as a strong King and someone that accepts no rebels. Though, at least he'd give the man the option to stand down at least...

He'd walk out of the board room, where they were and would go to his wife's room. He wanted to check on her considering she was about to give birth, which was important to him. This was going to be his third head, _and I know it..._ He'd think, as he went to the Queen's room, which was painted black like his house but her bed was red-colored and large, though his was much larger. She had a deck even, which she could open through her window-equest door she had, and alongside that, a red-colored lover's sofa sat on the outside, for lounging. She however, was sitting on her bed, with an infant in her hands.

She stared at it, even though it wasn't crying. It was completely silent, dead even. His eyes widened, "Lyanna..." _Gods be dammed... A stillborn..._ He however, wanted to comfort her about it but he was left suddenly remembering his own mother and all of his dead siblings. He honestly felt like sobbing about it, but he had to keep strong, for her. She patted the babe, despite it having wings and being blinded, having no eyes to see.

He knew she was in shock over it, but he would need to dispose and burn of it. He stared at her however and tried taking the babe from her. She cried and screamed, "My baby! Your taking away my baby! You monster!" She screeched in rage, trying to hold onto the monster in her arms. He tore it away from her regardless, staring at it, he'd slightly become weepy.

She began punching him, even softly, and sobbed at him for her baby back as she sat upon her bed of blood. Just like his Tower of Joy, with Baelon. The boy was much more humble than his aggressively active older brother Aegon. He gave the stillborn to one of the nurses, in the knowledge that it'd be burned. He noticed Lyanna trying to get the child, and put his arms around her back from going anywhere, as she screamed in pain over it. She dropped to one knee and cried onto the bed, and into his arms. He hugged her, sitting on the bed, letting her cry it through.

Which she did a great deal as she cried on his shirt. He snuggled with her, imaging how this was like for Elia... _She didn't produce me not a single stillborn in the time we were married..._ He'd think, before whispering to her, gently pressing her warmth against him. "We'll have another one, sweetheart, don't worry..." He'd say, holding her in his arms. She responded by continuing to do what she was doing beforehand. _What a cute, little seventeen year old I have as a wife.._

He leaned in and kissed away all those tears off her red colored cheeks. She sniffled, "Did you say this to Elia?" _No.._

He gave her a for-longing smile before taking her into a deep kiss. It was deep, and tender, and full of understanding. She continued to cry somewhat, but he'd always kiss them away as they came though, and he'd take her tears and kiss her again however. He pulled her under him, but not before she gave him a laugh.

"Having sex over dead babes... Is that all we're good for, Rhaegar?" She asked, staring him into the eye at the question and at once, thought about Rhaenys. His darling girl... _Don't cry about her, not here, not now.._ but it was too late, considering he felt himself pushing away from her. He got teary eyed himself - he missed Rhaenys so much, it hurt. This baby's death hurt him even more, and now it was too late to stop it.

"N - no, Lyanna, no... I loved my little girl and now she's gone. I just can't stop thinking about her though. She'd be about four by now and she used to love to pick flowers of which Elia would put in her hair..." He was being honest now, because all this babe reminded him was her. His little lost girl, with those big dark purple eyes that lit up at cats and other small creatures - on Dragonstone she loved collecting crabs and other animal life. She also was a collector, collecting sea shells along the way before begging him with those large eyes to allow her to keep them, which he always did with a smile.

By this point, he felt the tears coming, hard and fast, "The babe you had could've been my girl again, because a monster killed her before her time. But no, it wasn't so... " He put his head down upon Lyanna, of whom cried with him on this. Despite it, her death was highly personal and a grave offensive to him. He'd kill the fucking Lannister's for this insolence, he'd mount their heads on the city gates for it. He'd do it, because they took away a life he so dearly missed - their misplaced trust in Robert and he'd tear them down, just like Twyin Lannister did to his own legions. _But that fucker died screaming, like my dear Elia did._

Lyanna's lack of response was greatly appreciated, considering it showed that she cared. _Not about my little girl, but about me really and I love her... so immensely for it._

He'd lean in and give her a slow, soft kiss for it. Feeling around her tongue and general mouth softly, knowing full well what she was going through considering his mother also went through a many miscarriages. She tasted of disgusting vomit and salty wet tears, but he didn't care, all he wanted was her. He'd throw her onto him, with that in mind, ignoring all the blood around him. He wanted to comfort his wife, considering she did so to him, and he owed her for this. To his surprise, she'd kiss back, deepening the kiss intensely and he loved that she brought out her tongue too. He'd pull her on top of him at that, whispering, "Your cunt, I'm going to fuck it until it's hot and sweaty... and mine. I'll make you forget about this miscarriage, like you helped me with my grief. I'll make sure that you, my lovely Queen wouldn't have to cry again, and that Rhaenys will be avenged. I'll make you forget about your troubles..."

He stood up off the bed, before pulling her straight towards him with a smile upon his lips. She smiled despite herself.

"What is it that you wish to do with me, Rhaegar?" She said so warmly, but he knew exactly what he was going to do. He flipped her around onto her stomach, before taking stained dress and flipping it to reveal her smooth, pearl-coloured buttox.

"This!" He undid his belt, before letting it loose to let his dick out. Unlike some days where he wore a one piece tunic, he wore a simple shirt and pants today. Making this process a great deal easier. He'd start fucking her at once, without a single hesitation. Given that was he truly, truly needed... the world could go fuck itself right now, but Rhaegar Targaryen did not care.

 _1\. yeah he's dead and Jaime did indeed do something to try and protect them._

 _2\. you don't understand Stannis's character in the least. This is the man that is going for the Iron Throne not because he wants it, but it's his duty to his elder brother. Yes, he'll take offense to someone like Lyanna dishonouring his family.. not to mention, it adds to the insult that she's Queen so she basically got rewarded for it._

 _3 (for that dude on the first page); It's just as logical as let's say killing Aegon and leaving Rhaenys alive (and there are a lot of stories like that, this is a parody on that by leaving Aegon alive instead of killing Rhaenys). Yes I know it's not logical to have Tywin attack King's Landing, but there's a reason for it. As for the paragraphs being really long well there's no excuse there. as for the rating, not everything in this story has sex; actually, the only thing that does is the first page. But thank you for your feedback, I appreciate it._


	5. Stannis II

Around the stone walls of the castle of Pyke, Stannis could see the mayhem unfolding. He could also see King Rhaegar fighting it too, alongside Author Dayne. _At least Rhaegar isn't a coward.._ But he had to respond to the ginger-haired Viking in front of him, of whom swung his ax at him like a ox man and given that he had the girth of a ox, Stannis was surprised he wasn't cut in half like his brother could do with his hammer. His response was to promptly use his shield to block the blow from the bastard while one of his trusted bannerman went behind him and stabbed him through the gut with their sword. At once the ginger-haired viking went on his feet, huffing as blood surped from the womb. Stannis knew he couldn't surivie the wound for long, but he didn't care really.

Stannis than promptly stabbed the man on the head with his sword as blood seeped everywhere. The man fell down, but at that he gave his bannerman a smile. _Thank for saving me, my good bannerman._ He'd think this as the three of them worked havoc upon the loose group of men ahead of them. Stannis picked up his ax, throwing it directly at a rather small young man wearing the cloth of House Volmark, with it's dark grey sea dragon upon it's front. He had blonde hair, and was hit in the forehead by the thrown ax. He fell upon the floor, blood sleeping through his oufit and onto the bitter grounds of the Pyke - causing the ax to completely cut his head into two pieces as he fell, belly up styled however . Stannis's bannerman of whom he brought with him tried attacking the barrier in front of them, leading up to Pyke castle and the rather large barrier in front of them. But he knew that the combination of the numbers they had on their side could break through the barrier quite easily, along with Stark's men, considering they had the numbers the Squid King did not.

He'd briefly see Eddard Stark coming towards him on his particular position upon the rather unforunate wall, with some of his Northern bannerman as well. He was tempted to say hello to the fellow considering his men were wrecking the ironborn pirates together - his young page, Jayson Swann, was doing particularly well shooting from afar, hitting the some of the Kracken's men straight in the chest before any of the battle ready men could get to them. Meanwhile, Davos Seaworth fought his way through the barrier, which crashed upon one particularly unlucky man wearing the kracken of the Greyjoy's family. He supposed that was the man's second son to begin with, considering the first died while attempting a raid on Seaguard. All in all, this war was completely hopeless for the Greyjoy's and he wondered why they'd do that now, considering the King was blood hungry in the wake of his daughter's death and wouldn't hesitate to kill him on sight for this insolence.

Davos and alongside him, Swann, swatted away the remaining iron born folks from the gates of the castle, which weren't too many considering the bulk of their numbers were spread thin defending the keep from the outside of the barrier. Stannis himself watched the scene, before going further into the compound. Stark followed him as well, both of them wanting to get this bloody nuisance of a rebellion over with. Afterall.. Stark did have a wife and a son to get back too, and well... he himself had a rather pregnant wife of his waiting for him at Storm's End.

"Nice to see your well, Eddard." He'd say briefly to the other Lord Paramount. Eddard and him had a rather difficult relationship despite having many things in common, things were never quite so easy to them since Robert's death at the Trident.

Eddard's rather indifferent response was to be expected really. But Stannis was nothing but polite towards a man that fought alongside his brother in the rebellion. They actually had that common - that both of their elder brothers died at the hands of Targaryen's. _I think Rhaegar would be more angry about us re-cultivating ou_ _r prior relationship than my marriage to Ashara Dayne actually..._

He rather disliked thinking about his brother Robert and continued to slash through the barrier, looking at his squire, Jayson Swann as he ducked for cover. He'd hold his bow in one hand, and a knife in another. The boy had ran out of his wooden arrows that were firmly established upon his back by a wooden case. It was forunate that Jay was great at throwing swords, even though like the arrows, he had a limited supply of them to begin with.

But close quarters fighting might put him at a disadvantage - but regardless, he and Davos rushed the guards inside. Stannis would see that the boy was alright considering the circumstances, with him stabbing people rather than throwing that blade, did him wonders. Davos also protected the lad with a shield, so it helped as they rushed in together. The compound looked like it had been under the sea, with a throne that one could describe to be rather fishy. With it's testicles headrest, it was no wonder he was called the wet King. He truly belonged under the sea, with his religious crazed brother Aurion. He had heard that man drowned under an encounter with Lord Jahaerys Valerion and his men and Lord Davidth Sunderlands of the Sisterman's, as they trapped he and his vessels within the straights. It was rather unfortunate that both he and his brother survived such an encounter, regardless of the King giving direct order of no survivors.

Swann had spotted a little boy running past the corpses, screaming in terror as he did so, and the lad was collected promptly by Swann of whom picked up the lad, while he screamed.

"Leet me down! Daddy's gonna kill you for this!" He shouted angrily as Swann lugged him out of the building. _Is he the last Greyjoy child?_ If so, than getting that child of danger would be indeed for the best considering he didn't need to die.

The boy was dragged outside and Swann placed him with Stark's troops for further protection. Although he did cry some more though, it was wiped away when Balon himself showed up, dragging a sword with him as he did so.

"Give me back my son or I'll kill you all." Balon sured acted angry as he pointed at himself. _I'm not scared of you, little squid man. I wasn't scared of Mace Tryell nor his troops outside of the gates of Storm's End._ As for Mace Tryell, why wasn't he here? Why were they here to begin with? Their troops were basically left unscathed during the rebellion and not to mention the fact that they were loyal to the Targaryen's in the end as well. _Maybe he thinks that Mace is an incompent military commander, I mean I don't blame him for thinking this..._

"Or you'll try too, but it's your grave Balon Greyjoy." Stannis responded to that inquiry.

"The boy is safer with us than you." Eddard spoke up as he looked at the boy being dragged away by one of his men. _Off to the King's flagship of Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, I'd assume_

He snarled more as he saw the King come along - Rhaegar was dressed similarly to his Trident appearance, though with no helmet this time. He retained his long, sliver-y golden hair though but his eyes were a sight of much angrier. Alongside him was his Kings Guard man of Author Dayne, doned in the white uniform at the traditional King's Guard men. He walked promptly towards them without breaking eye contact off of Balon, he walked there all the while the Salt King stared steely at his young son being dragged away.

Balon's response to seeing Rhaegar was, "I bowed before your dragons.. which by the way, where are they right now?"

"Oh go fuck yourself, Balon Greyjoy. I killed Robert at the Trident, I see nothing different about you." The King sounded furiously angry, as he marched right over to the traitor. His King's Guard behind him, just like the Trident once more but Balon a gutless fish unlike Robert

Stannis stared as the King came forward with his sword drawn. He knew the King would kill Balon without a second thought and hesitation in mind. He also wondered what the King would do about the Lord's son, a mere six year old boy though.

At thus, the King would successfully decapitate Balon Greyjoy. Which didn't surprise him, but blood did get everywhere, including onto him and his squire somewhat. He however, didn't blink an eye at it considering it was just.

"Theon Greyjoy, the last son of Balon Greyjoy, is officially Lord Paramount of the Iron Isles. His Regency shall go to Euron Greyjoy, but in the meanwhile the little Lord shall be a royal hostage until the time is right for him to come back here and rule on his own terms. I suppose those are reasonable terms, gentlemen?" The King said, seriously to the matter. There was times he'd never underestimate the King, and those were such times that he felt the King inspired fear rather than angry at such time. But than again, he had to act this way in order to get the Kingdom back in order after his brother's rebellion so it was not a surprise to him that Balon, the short-minded fellow, would get the ax for his stupidity. It was well deserved, but the Iron Isles would eventually make another stupid mistake like this in the future, presumably because they simply couldn't help themselves.

He didn't particularly find the Iron Isles to be smartest of the seven Kingdoms after doing such a hasty, stupid thing that they knew they wouldn't win. Though, they've done numerous stupid things in the past, like not surrendering to Aegon I immediately and thus getting cooked by his dragon, Balerion in Harrenhal. But they've been feared in the past by other kings, though just not by Rhaegar. Rhaegar seemed more pissed with them than feared with them, but he wasn't fighting them at sea, the Sealord's natural habitat, he was facing them on land. So he had the upperhand, for now...

He was happy about the king's decision to kill Balon and make the boy Lord instead, it was a wise decision, truly. _Unless Euron is as stupid as Balon was though..._

"As for my Lord Paramounts here, let's depart shall we?" _My wife did say she's going to give birth anyday now I wish to attend her when she does._ It almost made him smile to know he'd be a father soon, like Ned was currently.

He gave the King a nod, before he and his men departed from the beach back to their boat. Although Davos seemed pleased about the victory to say in the least. The smuggler had not faced such odds before and was glad to have faced against the Iron born. The man was so pleased about it, it made Stannis glad the man begged to come considering it. To be fair to the Onion Knight, he was a decent fighter so it wouldn't have been fair to have left him behind... _Despite me cutting off some of his fingers, he can still fight with the glove he wears around with him everywhere. I know, I've seen him do that beforehand..._

 _1\. yes YOU GET IT!_


	6. Jaime II

The Lady Jaime choice to marry was Cassandra Baneford - partly because, she was from a wealthy family and he had need of her family's wealth. For Rhaegar had decided to put a taxation upon them - though he heard the Baratheon's & ironically the Starks got worse taxations than he did. At least Tywin had made them wealthy enough to survive this shite, and he wasn't going to be throwing it away - actually, he'd make Kevan his own personal Master of Coin. It would be prudent, given that Jaime didn't want to seen as irresponsible with gold and whatnot. He wanted to be a good, responsible Lord Paramount - though the realm would forever know him as the former King's Guard that betrayed his duty to his rightful King and slayed him, though Rhaegar understood why. The mad man would've destroyed King's Landing with flames, and thus Rhaegar offered him completely animosity for it.

Though, he had tried the save the Lady and the Princess to be stopped cold by Ser Armory Locke and his gang of men. Jaime didn't have trouble slaying the lot of them, like he did the pyromancers, but the trouble was that it took too long to get to them and by the time he had arrived at the scene in Aegon's former playroom, it was far too late for them. Lady Eia had been murdered & brutally raped by the monstrous Clegane, alongside her toddling daughter Rhaenys. Though Jaime knew it was no time to get sentimental about it, it was still a sour memory to him. His father was killed by a swordsman for this act of treason while he and his sister watched, though it brought no tears to Jaime's eyes, remembering seeing him there. It was rather poetic, Jaime thought.

Additionally, Jaime had plans to foster Tyrion with Lord Highever for a time, so that he would learn from the very best. Not to mention, Lynesse was about his age and she was a pretty, blonde thing from a rich family. _Though they may as well be insulted by that notion as the Princess of Dorne was.._ Jaime supposed, but she was from a wealthy family & Jaime knew that to be the most important thing. As for his sister, she was married to the cadet branch of House Lannister in Darry because at some point, he had made a big miscalculation. He actually wished she was long gone, somewhere else so that she wouldn't influence his decision making and get in the way of him getting married. He didn't want her to be bloody fucking nuisance towards his wife, whenever he choice to obtain one himself. He'd rather see off somewhere else, bothering someone else instead of him. _I wonder if she bothers Lancel as much as she bothers me._

He sighed, "Kevan, It's about time I get married and produced an heir to the main house." He was turned towards his uncle when he said this - the man was so dutiful, that Jaime was sure he'd get a list in no time flat from him. _Or he might just offer that I marry his own daughter, but no. I'm actually need in gold in order to keep afloat._ Sometimes Jaime felt like tearing out his hair out at this, but at one point he would've flat out said nope, but now he had no other choice but to do this very deed. It was funny how life worked out sometimes.

"Yes, m' lord, I'll get you a list of all the available maidens." Kevan was so bloody dutiful that Jaime felt a sense of gratitude towards his uncle. _Not to mention the fact that he allowed Cersei a way to get a husband with no fuss..._

"Thank you." Jaime dismissed Kevan with a hand before pouting about Cersei more. _That woman will literally be the end of me. No, of House Lannister. I can't continue having relations with her. That would be most inappropriate in my position and I can't afford to let us look weak.._ Jaime knew he sounded like his father in this regard, but incest between siblings was strictly forbidden in the realm and such relations between the two of them would make the entire House look horrible. Not to mention, he actually had a duty to do, which included getting a wife. It made Jaime feel rather pouty actually, but it had to be done. At least than, the bloody woman would go away at long last. It probably would do wonders for his mental health as she & Lancel settled on his father's land of Darcy. But seriously, Jaime felt as though he had a made a major blunder in that decision, to force his sister to marry a fellow Lannister. _Why did I allow it to happen when she could've married Jon Arryn?_ He had to ask himself this question many times through.

As for Tyrion...

He'd find his dwarven brother reading books on dragons upon a step - the book was so large and dusty, but yet someone mercifully decided to assist him by holding it in order to insure the bloody book didn't flatten the little boy hole. But nevertheless, Jaime found it to be a nice sight to see. His brother was but a six year old, only a mere child doing childish things. He remembered chasing her throughout these very hallways, but Tryion unfortunately did not have another sibling to keep him company while he sat upon the steps of Casterly Rock's entrance. For a dwarf, he was extremely brave to venture upon these stairs honestly.

"Nice book, Tyrion. I'm sure the Targaryen's will be most flattered you think of them." Honestly, Jaime liked Tyrion and wished him a long, happy future.

"Jaime!" Tyrion responded enthuastically, but not dropping his book. The woman holding it offered to stop, but Tyrion gave her no heed whatsoever.

"Not to cut through that optimism of yours, but I got an offer from Lord Hightower to foster you. Since I believe this to be a good opportunity for you, I figured why not? You'd learn a lot from him and he has a daughter about your age." _Lynesse Hightower would make a fine bride to my younger brother. Afterall, she is considered to be pretty anyhow._ He supposed so anyhow. Not to mention the Hightowers would be a powerful, good influence upon Tyrion. Hopefully they wouldn't be bias against him for his short stature and rather looked into his mind rather than his physical appearance.

"Right down to business I see." _Though I suppose it's not going to be now, since he's only a six year old child... Maybe in a couple of years hence..._ Jaime had a bit of a ponder about this.

"Though obviously not for awhile. I personally believe you to be too young for such an expedition, so In two years hence." Those were the terms of the agreement anyhow, so Jaime supposed he was getting right down to business. _So unlike my former self. I suppose I'm actually growing up, but that just might be me. I'm glad that Rhaegar was merciful enough to allow me to become his Lord Paramount in any case._

"That sounds good Jaime, I'll be sure to do it! I'll be as good as you are at tournies." Hearing that admiration made Jaime feel all warm inside - Tyrion was such a cute, innocent child and it was a deep shame that his sister didn't see him that way. _Maybe sending her on her way would've been for the best of us all. Why did the fuck did I let her influence me? I'm in charge here not Cersei..._

He gave a pat on the boy's blonde curls, before sitting next to him. "I think you are a different kind of good, Tyrion. A brilliant kind, that I'm not sure Tywin would've recognized if it slapped him in the afterlife though. You my friend, could be the next Baelor the Blessed if you tried really hard to be - actually, I think you could be anything you choice to be if you try hard enough. Personally, this whole Lord Paramouncy thing isn't what I expected it to be, it's much harder than jousting is." Jaime looked down at the boy, though with a smile. He did think it was hard, although it had it's successes too, like feeling like he was freed of the Targaryen's.

"Nobody ever says that about me! Not even Cersei... though Cersei doesn't say much to me, not after you shouted at her. I suppose I should thank you for this, Jaime." He put the book in the woman's hand, before giving him a hug. _God damnit, Cersei If you even think about hurting him, I'll see you gone._

"No matter what anyone says about you know this - your a Lannister and lions have claws, much sharper than those ignorant folk..." _Like Cersei and many others.._ He supposed as he held his brother tight, with a hopeful smile.

Anyhow, there were some unsettling rumours regarding Tyrion that he wished to terminate as it stood. Because no he didn't want Tyrion to grow up with such unflattering rumours, but ay, there was other ways to remove obstacles. There were always gold, gold he could use to deviate this from effect, but he had other concerns. Like the tax, King Rhaegar himself, and the other Lord Paramounts grumbling & causing himself trouble in the long run. Personally, if a fight did happen he'd be completely neutral as his father was before him. He didn't want the Rock to join because all that would mean is trouble and Jaime believed they went through enough as it was. _This if, of course if King Rhaegar decides to do something shitty towards the Lord Paramounts again like what his father and father's father did._ Honestly, Jaime had no trust in them to keep any promises to anyone, because they've proven time and time again they couldn't manage to do that. The King proved he couldn't, what would make Aegon any different than Rhaegar? What would make the royal Princes any better than there self-indulgent ancestors? _Doubtful, because Rhaegar will raise them with the same arrogance he himself was raised with - that they can offend the Great Houses and get away with it._

 _1\. armory lorche in canon killed Rhaenys by stabbing her a hundred times (same logic applied here but he's a barrier for Jaime). Aegon was sent away alongside both Viserys and Rhaella (as in he was there for about a year before being sent back to Dragonstone, where he was before). Yes, he is a Knight sworn to House Lannister, but that's not the point of this; I also image Jaime murdered Prycelle too, for being a traitorous fuck._


	7. Ned

Returning to Winterfell after attending to business in the Iron Isles was a nice feeling, considering Lord Theon was successfully brought to King's Landing as a royal hostage. _I suppose it was for the best the lad was brought there anyhow, to keep the Iron Isles in line.._ Plus, he had a newborn daughter to get back too - his wife wrote to him as he traveled to the Iron Isles and reported the baby she had produced was beautiful, with sparkling red-colored hair and bright-blue colored eyes to match. She wanted to name the girl Sansa, considering she found that to be a pretty name for the girl, but was willing to wait until he got back to officially declare a nameday however.

His older lad, Robb, was also doing well. He was growing up to be strong, even though he was only a mere one year old. The last time he saw him, Caitlyn had brought him over from Riverrun after dealing with her sister. Her sister had just gotten the news of her pregnancy by that point and the two woman had celebrated both her pregnancy and Cat's newfound baby.

He was looking foward to going back to Winterfell, not dealing with the Queen nor the King, and just rule over his land. _Even though Lyanna will be begging to take her back for the rest of her day's, even though her direct actions murdered our brother and father._ Thinking about Lyanna was unpleasant despite her being his sister, but she did something wrong and she got away with it. The King got away with it, they all got away with it, it simply didn't feel honorable and he didn't regret joining Robert's side for one moment, even knowing what he knew about events.

Lyanna had the bloody nerve to try and apologize for it even, begging him to take her back. It was rather unfortunate for her that Brandon was choked to death while she and her lover sat in a tower, not even bloody fighting their own battle wasn't it? That was the worst part of it, is that if Rhaegar had been there to dispute the charges like an honorable man, his father and brother might still be alive. If Lyanna had married Robert, as it was in her duty, none of this would've happened. It made him very bitter against them and Lyanna could cry all she wanted about it, it wouldn't change that fact.

But besides for that, he didn't exactly trust his young nephew, for he might be exactly like his father when he grew. Although, he would actually give the boy a chance to prove himself though. He might be different from his parents, but it was hard to tell, considering he was too young.

As he rode upon his horse alongside his companions - Jorah Mormomt and Roose Bolton, though the two of them went to Pyke with the King - Roose Bolton lead the charge in Great Wyke, while Jorah and himself fought on the main island. The reason the King didn't send Stannis to do so is most likely out of mistrust, probably. The King had a moto of keeping enemies close, and this was likely the case at Wyke. Considering he made both himself and Stannis present for the death of the Kracken, that was very likely the case.

"You know, the greatest thing about Great Wyke was is that it was very well populated" Roose apperately felt honored to do that, considering the Lord of the Dreadfort so liked killing people. Sometimes, the Leech Lord with that voice of his made him feel nervous, uncertain, but he had nothing to complain about regarding him. _But no, not really, because Jon Connington was the temp Regent. If he wasn't, you'd probably be sent to Old Wyke, the place where he sent his King's Guard Commander instead._

He gave Bolton a laugh, but also considered the fact that out of all his levies, he was the one who'd well on the Iron Isles the most. But nevertheless Author Dayne went to the Orkmont with some of the Baratheon levies. While Bolton went with his own levies to invade the other island, of which was a highly success venture by all accounts Though he hoped Bolton didn't flay anyone at the time, he wouldn't know considering he wasn't on the island. _I doubt it considering he was leading men that would highly disagree with that course of action.._

"The greatest thing about Pyke is the smell of piss and shite." That was all he could remember about Pyke to be honest, though it was rather memorable when he and his men destroyed watch-towers however. They fell down like chess pieces on a chess board, and that was telling how weak their defenses were around Wyke Castle.

"There was that and the woman." _Didn't I tell you no raping? Because I'm fairly certain I told you no raping.._ If Bolton broke that, than they'd have a long conversation regarding listening to orders from one's superior.

As he saw the large, opening weirwood tree of his keep. It was rather massive, considering it was about the eldest of it's kind across Westeros and it did not like strangers, for it's worth. He rather liked looking at it, and even sitting under it, as his darling wife did.

"Bye Stark, I suppose. See yah next battle!" Bolton was smiling and sometimes that man made him feel nervous, though at least he was honest about that disconcerting feeling. But at least he had a good heir and it was rather unfortunate he decided not to bring him along with him, considering Ned considered his son to be of good company.

"Bye Bolton." He gave the man a wave, before sending him off.

As for the other man, sense he lived so far, he'd most likely spend the night with him before he went off to Bear Island, if he so wished of coursed.

"M' lord may I spend the night here at your hold?" Jorah asked, before dismounting his horse and a farm boy took his chestnut horse away to the stables.

"Yes, Mormont." He noted, before dismounting his own pony and getting off.

However, Caitiln was waiting for him, with little Rob in hand. He was smiling, largely too at the sight. He was walking even - a big, strong little man he'd be. He'd walk towards his ginger haired wife, of whom carried an infant girl in a hand and gave him a wave.

"Dearest! I've been waiting for you to come home!" Cat's voice was so nice to hear after that battle. It was rather a relief to see her healthy, happy face actually and it was made even better by the fact that she was waiting for him all this time.

He leaned in and gave Cat a kiss. For he was happy to be home, under the weirtree and under the mountain of moss under foot once again

Three months later...

"M' lord, the Queen is arriving." The messenger, a young woman with long, straight rich brown-colored hair and intense brown-colored eyes stated as she ran into the compound. She was from House Karstark, the granddaughter of the current ruling Karstark, she was a trained horse-rider and even asked for the position herself. She was currently fifteen years old and was proposed to marry Roose Bolton's son and heir, Domeric.

"Oh she is?" He wasn't sure why the King thought it to be great idea to bring her back here... Afterall the North doesn't forget. He wasn't sure the land would forgive her, over the deaths of so many northern folk on her behalf, and besides, the last time she came the North rebelled against her. She knew that, obviously, but the King found it so important that he'd send her than one of his more agreeable minions.

"Yes, m' lord." She bowed her head, with a smile however.

"Right, thank you." He was going to deal with her again. Begging and pleading, and even at times at her knees begging for his forgiveness. Although, it was unknown if she brought her son with her this time though.

He'd wait for her, knowing she was close nearby. As Lyanna appeared, draped in the black of House Targaryen, she road upon a black steed in style, with no saddle. She was as good at riding as she was before, and she didn't care any swords. Presumably, because just like father, her husband disallowed it. Alongside her with a white-coat, more specifically the Commander of the Whites himself, Barristan the bold as Duncan the Young called him back in the day.

As she got off her horse, she like his guests, gave her horse to a farmer boy. Barristan joined her next, by doing the exact same thing as the Queen did. She approached him, looking nervously.

"My lord, Eddard Stark." She stated as formily as possible, keeping her head down, as to avoid looking into his eyes. Even though she was Queen, she sure didn't act like she was one around him. Much to his amusement - though, it'd probably be worse for her when she had in look the Baratheon's straight in the eye though. Out of everyone she had to remember, Lyanna didn't want to remember Robert as she may as well put the sword through him herself. But alas, here she was, lacking in all means of Queenliness as one wouldn't expect out of the Consort.

"Queen Lyanna." He'd rather not say her full title, considering he felt as though she ought to be stripped of the name Stark. She spat on it enough for a lifetime, and if only she wasn't queen... _I'd disinherit her, considering that's what Robert would've wanted really._

"M... My husband has a proposition for you..." She said meekly, walking up to him. This time, she'd stare directly into his eyes, though she looked as though she was pleading for something. At one point, such a stare could've broken him, but not today nor any other day in the future to be exact.

"Which is?" He didn't take her arm, but nevertheless walked inside with her as her protector took her arm instead, like a proper little Whiteguard Barristan was.

"I... heard you had a daughter, a girl named Sansa. I was wondering if.." The thought of Sansa being abandoned by her son filled his mind, considering that's what the boy's father did to Elia Martell. He didn't trust that, and he'd rather not trust his innocent daughter on such a dark path in life anyhow. _But maybe her son can prove to me that he's not like his parents someday._

"No." He'd interrupt her without hesitation. For she may be Queen, but she nor her husband dictated the way of which he married his daughter's too.

"But, brother.." She said, quite childishly given the circumstances.

"I'd rather have her marry Ashara Baratheon's womb than be worried about her being abandoned by her husband, like your own husband did to his former wife, Elia Martell." He said sharply. She looked like she was about to cry, given that she just wasted a day coming here to propose a question like this to him and he knew it. Why else would they appear exactly as he came home after his wife had just given birth to a child?

"My husband wants to fight the Long Winter to come. Come now, _Winter is coming_ is the name of our House Sigil and isn't it better for the realm to be united rather than be divided?" _You divided this realm when you decided to start a war which costed our father and sibling to meet their end at the Aery's hand._ Now, she was starting to annoy Ned, as they walked into the warm hall with a gentle fire going in the fireplace. She had no right to barge into his home with her so called demands of 'peace' when she and her husband had blood dripping off their hands - innocent, northern blood at that. Not to mention, they had the audacity to take Benjen as a hostage; though King Rhaegar gave the reigns of Benjen being a hostage to Mace Tryell, of whom kept an eye on Benjen. Truly, they had some nerves coming here, to demand this of him after all they did...

"You made this realm divided when you and Rhaegar caused a war which ended in the burnings of our father and brother. Do you have any consideration for them whatsoever, Lyanna? Do you and Rhaegar think about them when you go into the throne room and see their blood suturing on the grounds of the Iron Throne? Or are you just here to give me more excuses as to why you did what you did 'love' is no excuse for dishonour." Ned knew he sounded angry, but this is what Lyanna deserved, in truth. He offered her a seat at the rather large wooden table nearby the hearth. She took a step back and looked at the floor once again before continuing to speak to him. _Or at least try too, though I have nothing positive to say to her._

"My husband did what he did because Elia Martell could not produce another child." She snarled and sounded surprising defensive for one of her rank regarding this.

"Wasn't she pregnant at Harrenhall though?" Ned's eyes widened, because he remembered it as well as she did. _Elia Stark looked so full of babe that it looked as though she could give birth any second at that tourney.. I remember it well, indeed._ He also remembered his brother's reaction to her getting the roses as well, and now, Ned understood his brother's wrath. Though, now he thought Lyanna to be dishonourable, and yet once ago, he thought her to be as strong as iron. _Now she's like rust..._

She sighed, "Yes... Though, he told me later that she was infertile after Aegon's death."

"That certainly makes both you and King look good now doesn't it? You running off because of Robert's.. infidelity problems. But I need not go over the rest, Lyanna." Ned frowned.

"You are just as a bad as Stannis is, and that's not a compliment. The man is as unbending about this issue as you are, right now. I thought it would be different because we are family, Ned. This hall, I remember playing bandit with you and Brandon & cutting out first meat from our first kill, though father disallowed me too, I still found a way to sneak outside and joined you. Don't you remember Ned?"

Now, he was just mad at Lyanna for using that as a mean to get to him & decided on saying nothing at that rather lowly remark.

Lyanna gave him a smile... _Gods all mighty, do prevent me from shouting at her... I just want her to go away, I don't want her anywhere near me._

"How bloody dare you try and tempt me with that? Lyanna, do please get out of my hall, your not welcome here any longer." He said matter of factly towards his sister, before standing up again. _I don't know why she even bothers attempting this after the last time she came anywhere near the Neck._

She and her escort left the way the came at the sound of that. Cat came besides him as she left, and sighed. Usually he would've left his wife Caitlin to deal with any diplomatic dealings, but Lyanna was of his own flesh and blood & he personally wanted to deal with her himself. Though, he hoped never to see Lyanna again - not until Prince Aegon decided to do something about her at least.


	8. Rhaegar III

His wife, Lyanna came back to the capital crying about how her brother refused them. He was rather angry by that fact, he needed Stark's alliance desperately less he be stuck with just himself and the bloody Tryell's. Now, how was he suppose to defeat the Long Night without the help of any of his levies? He needed the Stark's help - did they not know what was at stake here? The Barathoen's joined the ranks of the Starks - in being utterly useless despite the fact that both Lord Paramount's were some of the greatest War Commander's he's ever seen. It was most unfortunate that they refused to comply with him, over some fucking woman. Both were happily married - Stannis to a Dornish woman and they had a son about Daenery's age, just a mere year younger than she - he was happy to offer them Daenerys hand in marriage, but like Ned, he refused. Though more politely, because the Lord Paramount had more wisdom than to kick the Queen out of his castle like Ned Stark did so blatantly to his lovely Queen Consort. _Why are these men so blind by honour that they can't see the bigger picture?_

"Fuck them. I needed their alliance, fuckkk did you tell him I'd punish my son extra for any insolence behavior?" He raged, as he stared at his wife. She looked quite shaken by saying that, but he didn't care. She may as well lost her Stark roots for all it was worth to her - if she couldn't convince her own brother to allow his son to marry his second born son. He doubted that he could convince him to do anything, by this point.

"No... my Lord... I'm sorry that my brother's quite stubborn in this... Hatred against us, I think?" _Fuck Eddard Stark and Stannis Baratheon with equality._

"Agh, woman, why is Westeros against us?" He was furious by it - all he had seemly on his side was the Tryell's, and fat load of a good they did. They may supply the Crownlands with food, but he wouldn't trust Mace Tryell considering he was basically ruled by his mother. He should talk to the Lord's mother, maybe than they could actually get somewhere considering he's heard that the Queen of Roses was a formidable woman and they had a daughter about Aegon's age...

That gave him some comfort, for she could provide the necessary levies for his cause. For the Reach had a fair amount of levies to even outmatch the Rock itself, and not to mention, they were one of his allies. He was sure they'd appreciate a Tryell Queen upon the Throne of Westeros - it would fulfil their ambition, and not to mention, for the first time they'd be a sitting quarter Dornish and half Tyrell King upon the throne, thus quelling both houses rivalry as a member of each of their bloodline would be prevalent upon the Iron Throne. _Though I think the Prince that Should Promised should look Valyrian... if I were to do this, than their firstborn child wouldn't look Valyrian which is a problem I suppose._

"I wouldn't know, my King." She took his arm, gently and with a loving smile across her brow. She was trying to comfort him, but somehow it just seemed worse. He should take her on this table for it, considering he felt aggravated enough to do so right now.

"I would know. I have this plan, you see, against the White Walkers and the Long Night which requires me unifying the regions of Westeros for me. But alas, I can't do this without I can't do this without many marriages. More than I can seemly afford too by this point and thus I really need you to produce another babe for me. But you've proven on several occasions you can't do this.. but I can't an affair without seeming like Aegon the Fourth, which people already compare me too.. forcing me into an awkward position." He felt totally lost - he didn't have the numbers, but yet he couldn't do anything. Fuck them, all of them - they were a bunch of indolence little Lord Paramounts. He was King, he deserved more... _More_ than being patronized by the most honourable (but also hypocritical) Lord Paramounts from the North and the Stormlands. Lord Stannis had a duty to his King, but failed to act on that during the rebellion, instead preferring to sit in Storm's End while letting his bannerman commit treason against their rightful King. _But Aerys was a mad man that burned my two relatives, Lord Starks says. Or even Stannis's 'You killed my brother!'_

"Oh we could always try, try try until we succeed in having another babe.. as they say.." She smiled quite largely at him, putting her hands around his shoulders gently. It was a blessing to have such a beautiful woman as a wife, but it was also a curse. He wished he had been able to marry that cursed witch Cersei Lannister if it meant he'd get more than two children - afterall, his original goal was having three to begin with. But he couldn't even do that, with her nor with Elia. He so dearly wished Elia was alive if it meant the Kingdom was more cooperative with his goals...

"And you can keep on having miscarriages." He frowned at that little detail - considering it was rather important to say in the least. She began crying, tears poured from her grey-colored eyes at the mention. He had very little sympathy for it, even though his own mother suffered from the condition as well considering most of his siblings, beyond Viserys and Daenerys, were dead and miscarried by his mother.

"Your so cruel, Rhaegar Targaryen. I managed to produce one babe, I'm... sure I can manage to have another, considering I'm in the peak of youth.." She had wiped away the tears, but nevertheless she still sounded upset.

He sighed, "I had more children with Elia than you. I only wanted one babe out of you.. But than I lost the other. I can't win in this situation, it's like the Gods don't want me to have my three dragon riders. That's all I wanted - is it so hard, to want another?" He referred to the prophecy, of the Dragons having three heads. He had it, he was so close with Elia, he didn't understand why the Gods wanted to take the third one away. Was one of his siblings the heads than? Why was he, suck with only two of the heads than?

"Oh..." She muttered sadly, "So I'm off no use to you than? Is that it, Rhaegar? You only wanted me for one. You got your one, are you pleased that you took me away from Robert now? I'm sure with him, I'd produce more than your supposed one!" She acted so angrily, but that was well-warranted, given the circumstances. But he ignored his Queen's petty angrier. But nevertheless her eyes did fill with tears, but they were the ones of angrier.

She stormed off at that, right out of the room, and with a lack of dignity in each step she took, he didn't feel sympathy. He needed the three heads - or more, given that the Long Night was coming and others more modern reasons, such as making sure the realm didn't fall apart while he slept. Jon Connington, his dear hand, tried assuring him that it wouldn't, but Rhaegar could see the cracks. There were always cracks and always someone whom disagreed with him, but it was most unfortunate it was two great Lord Paramounts of whom he wished they'd help him. Not to mention, Stark was a rude arse little man towards his own wife (and his own sister) because of honour, in truth, he use to be a man of some level of honour himself, but after Lyanna he felt as though that honour died along the way. He didn't know what he was now, and now it was time to investigate his new self now, rather than later.


	9. Doran

In Dorne, Prince Aegon Targaryen was well known for being the last of Elia's children - and that made him a celebrity by association, and he was loved by the Sand Snakes. Tyrene especially, considering she considered the boy to be delightfully handsome, with his silver-blonde locks - though, he got sometimes associated with the Darkstar by appearance, and such people were promptly told off by Oberyn, considering he was not a Dayne. He was a Targaryen, but it was even more awkward when Arthur Dayne came himself though, considering the Darkstar acted thus like a soiled child in response to seeing the Knight. But it was quite amusing for both he and Oberyn to see, and presumably King Rhaegar himself, but the King barely smiled anymore.

"So is Prince Aegon coming?" Tyrene and Arianne both were smiling, thinking about him. However, the true victory here was Prince Viserys's proposed marriage to his daughter. That was the true aim of this meeting to begin with, not his nephew, though Doran thought the boy dear to his heart.

"I don't know, girls, perhaps." He shrugged, as Tryenne twirled her pink-colored dress, showing it off. Tryenne looked so innocent, with those large glowing blue-colored eyes and head full of yellow locks, it was hard to deny her an awnser to things.

As for his daughter, she was short and flat-chested, but it mattered not what she looked like to Prince Viserys. She might change her appearance as she grew older anyhow, and the Prince was hardly over ten years old, with shiny, silver-blonde hair and lavender-colored eyes, much like Prince Aegon's own eye color. He was also said to be an squire as well, to add to the charm of his apparel.

"Oh Aegon is so cute!" Arianne referred to her cousin, but that didn't exactly matter to him. Because if she liked the way Aegon looked, than she'd like the way Viserys looked. Both looked similar due to looking fully Valyrian, he supposed.

"Than you'd like Viserys. They're said to look very much alike." _No doubt due to incest..._ He supposed, considering the Targaryens as of late practiced lots of it. The current King himself, Rhaegar was a product of such an affair between a brother and sister, and his grandparents were also a brother and sister matching. But at least none of them were Gerold Dayne.. thus far, considering the rest of the Daynes, like Sir Arthur and Lady Ashara Dayne of Storm's End, were reasonable, nice people, he didn't judge the entire family based of how Gerold behaved. Which was of a spoiled, jealous brat- though he was sure Arthur was casually amused, considering he sometimes accidentally indulged Gerold's behavior given the way Aegon acted around him.

She smiled at the comment, "I do like pretty boys... I must admit." She sounded so very candor about that. But it didn't bother Doran that she thought this way, conisdering she hanged around such faired-haired people like Darkstar.

Tryenne swooshed over nearby, "You can also be Lady of Summerhall... whenever the King decides to rebuild the castle at least..." _I haven't heard the King say anything about re-building Summerhall... yet at least..._

"I think the King thinks of other things beyond that castle, but we'll see." Doran had a suspicion that it would take many years of settling the Kingdom down before the King decided to embark on such a momentous task despite the funds they had available. Afterall, they were still recovering from war that he the King started based not on logic, but on a bloody woman when he himself had a wife. The irony is about that fact, is that neither he nor Oberyn, nor even Lywellyn were aware of the annulment that happened in Dorne itself. He wondered if King Aerys, the unwise mad man, was aware of it actually and how did he get permission from the High Stepon to do it? He couldn't get a divorce from his own wife, what made Rhaegar so different that he could get an annulment on whim?

The annulment left too many things unanswered, so he heavily preferred not thinking about the subject. Plus, it was rather fortunate Prince Aegon wasn't illegitmised by proxy and that was the most important thing to remember about this annulment thing.

The two girls giggled and talked amongst themselves, as finally King Rhaegar showed up, strolling with three people - his White Commander, Barristan, and two little white-haired children. _Prince Aegon and Prince Viserys, I'd assume considering they're bickering._ He found their relationship to be rather cute, even though from afar. Both of them wore black-coloured clothing with the Targaryen dragon upon it. They walked in one by one, bickering like siblings about something, but Rhaegar shushed the two of them and placed a hand upon his son's shoulders as they arrived at the gate.

They walked in, however after being let in by the guards. Prince Aegon went immediately to Oberyn, of whom was watching them without saying anything, and talked to him. Prince Viserys went and talked to Arianne however, while King Rhaegar came to him. It was rather fortunate, however that his gout wasn't too bad that he could still walk upon a cane, however slowly.

"Your Majesty." He'd said to King Rhaegar, with utter most politeness given the King was a guest under his roof

"Prince Doran, I've come here on a proposal." He stated, while staring at Prince Viserys. The boy was so young, with shiny purple-colored eyes - it was said he showed symptoms of madness, but none of those supposed symptoms showed upon the boy's face nor upon his attitude.

"Yes, let's discuss it inside." He walked with the King inside of the Keep, before settling upon a nice chair. However much it hurt to do so, he'd ignore it. Considering this was King Rhaegar of all people.

The King decided to sit down, on the chair facing him.

"So, my brother, your daughter - a proposal?" King Rhaegar had said immediately, looking serious. Doran always knew he'd be the first on the list of Rhaegar's list, but something told him he wasn't. It was rather amusing, rather. He'd wonder whom denied the King a marriage proposal, but his guess would be between Baratheon and Stark considering the two of them had children about that age, _I think Stannis has a newborn son..._

"Ah, I was thinking about that and I'd accept it on small detail." He looked directly into the King's dark purple eyes. They seemed more hardened as of late - it was likely he didn't do any musical playing anymore.

"Yes, Prince Doran, what would that be?" He sighed at hearing that, presuming the worst was what a King sometimes had to do in order to keep the Kingdom running. However, he'd had to assume the worst from a lot of people.

"That you make sure Prince Viserys doesn't run away and run my daughter's life with another woman." Doran didn't want Arianne to suffer his sister's fate but the look on the King's face was surpisling dark when he heard this. But nevertheless, Targayens made themselves a reputation for doing exactly this and they may as well sleep in it. Prince Duncan ran off with a commoner and caused a war over breaking that bethroment with the Baratheons, Jaehearys the Second did something similar with his sister, and Prince Daeon broke his own bethronal for a companion of his. They weren't going to be trusted with bethronals as were before as a result of these miscalculated actions.

"I will. Be rest assured." He said this very firmly, but the look was of anger. Something Doran didn't particularly find funny, but that was of their own doing.

"How will i be able to trust you, a man that abandoned his own wife and child for another woman. Trusting you with that would be comending my daughter to my sister's fate." The King at that stood up, but the look of anger was evident.

"You know, I think you'd be a bit more bendable considering Elia's child is still legit and my heir." _Oh now your threatening your own son? How nice a father you are, Rhaegar._ That wouldn't change his mind however, all it did however was to provide more fuel as to why not. It would be of Viserys own will if he wanted to marry his daughter, of whom he'd leave conviently available for such an expedition in the future.

"Are you threatening your own child now, Rhaegar?" He raised his eyebrows in shock at hearing it.

"No.. " He said curtly, before leaving abundantly, presumably to take the boys back to King's Landing in angrier and frustration. He stared at the two of them - his daughter seemed to enjoy Prince Viserys company, of whom was very kind and gentle towards her, calling her lovely as he left. That boy was on his way to being Arianne's obsession, and she'd do anything to marry that kind, handsome Targaryen. Which he'd accept, undoubtfully considering it would of the Prince's free will and choice.

"Goodbye King Rhaegar!" Was what he said, considering the King left without saying as much as a goodbye, like a rude sot.


	10. Baelon

He ran away crying from the scene of his daddy and mummy arguing in the rather large halls of King's Landing. He swore he could still hear their voices from afar, as the tears streamed from his face. Neither of them cared about him - they only cared about mummy having another baby... but wasn't he enough for them? He put his head into his legs, titling as the tears streamed from his cheeks as he sat in a secret hiding place he and his brother once found in the Keep. His brother wasn't here though and he was the only one who cared about him and now he was gone too. Off to a foreign place called Dorne. He was the only one left here, considering he was apparently too young for such things, which was unfortunate. But why send away his brother? He begged them, pleaded with them not to, but they told him he was simply too young to understand there reasons as parents.

As he hid in his space, he'd hear the sound of a girl's voice. A girl? He'd put his head on his pants, before wiping off the tears, considering he was a big boy.. He just knew it, despite him being only past his sixth nameth day, but he didn't care. The girl's voice was pretty, and he liked that - he felt as though he could listen to it forever. He decided maybe, just maybe, he'd go out of his hiding spot in the Red Keep to find her. But something stopped him, and so he stayed in the shadows, feeling Aegon's lost more keenly than before. His older brother had been his buddy in times such as these and always found a way to make him laugh himself silly whenever he felt down like this. But he was gone, and he had to deal with his parents bickering all alone now.

As he closed his eyes, he imaged Aegon, large, strong and older, with a rather military styled pointy helm upon his head - he recognized it as King Maegor's and King Jaeheray's the Second's crown, and all the while blood was dripping from the sky above his head as he walked sadly towards his unseen goal all alone with no help, and everything was so dark around him beyond the flames under the sliver king's feet. Somehow, that scene made Baelon feel even more sad because Aegon was his brother and he wanted to help him through whatever he needed helping with. Though, he's been seeing such things in his dreams as of late, even with that white direwolf puppy his daddy gave him last nameday... Ghost... it didn't help the dreams go away. Though he loved Ghost, the puppy more than anything and he went everywhere with him. Even now, his puppy sat cuddled in his lap, licking away the tears. It tempted him to laugh, actually because he loved the dog so very much.

Holding the puppy made him feel more safe, somehow, considering it was so small and tiny. It was his friend, Ghost, and he'd do anything to protect it from harm. His brother had a mean, nasty cat that hated dad very much considering it's occupation of tearing up dad's face and arms. However, Aegon loved that cat so much that he begged to bring it to Dorne with him, which dad agreed too. He was so happy, to bring that cat everywhere with him and the cat gave him the most amount of love out of everyone. Sometimes, he felt truly envious of him for that.

The girl's voice was close enough that he could have a peak at her face, considering there was indeed a little pigeon hole he could see out of. When scooched forward with his puppy, he'd see her briefly- she had medium length raven colored hair and bright blue eyes. Yet she was so pretty, with gentle freckles across her doll shaped face and a yellow gown with something on it. He couldn't see, but the gown was gently long-sleeved and she appeared his age, for the most part. He hadn't seen very many girls in the castle that truly interested him, not like the girl with the pretty voice. However, he'd decide to go back into the shadows where he was before, but silently this time.

He didn't know the girl's name, but she intrigued him. Like Arianne Martell, the fat girl, of whom somehow enchanted Viserys. His uncle had odd tastes in woman, he supposed, but that girl was so angelic looking, so pretty.. he'd be thinking about her for days on end. He wasn't worried the pretty girl would find him, considering this was a super secret place.. just like what his brother said with a smirk. No thinking about him... You'll only cry, you're a big boy, aren't you He forced himself to think differently and he summoned the courage to leave it.

However, he'd start to feel wolfish again like he did each night and his puppy opened the door instead and ran out. With his puppy's senses, he'd lovely run towards the girl, barking as he did so,. He didn't know what he was doing, but whatever it was it was working because the pretty girl ran over immediately and picked him up with a smile on her face.

She had starling blue eyes, the color of the sky. She leaned into him, with a smile, "Aw a cute puppy! I love puppies!" She sounded enthusiastic as she cuddled him in her gentle arms. However, she had picked him up baby styled so he laid there completely defenseless in her arms, or at least as defenseless as a Dire Wolf puppy could be in someone's arms. He snorted, thinking to himself, I'm completely stuck here, can someone help me? She held him tightly, thinking he might be a lost puppy, which wasn't the case.. He wasn't, but nevertheless, this was quite an adventure for himself.

"Jon! Look at this puppy I have!" She held him up for 'Jon' Daddy's friend He recognised this red haired man on the side of her, he was daddy's friend of sort. He didn't know him too well because Jon never spoke to him very much. He sometimes spoke to Aegon, but even that was limiting and Aegon called him awkward in secret. He was glad he had a brother like Aegon.

Jon stared at him, with a slight smirk. "Myra, dearest.. That's the Prince's dog."

At that he growled at Jon, considering he just may as well given himself away. The girl left the puppy go immediately after that, with a sigh, "Is he Prince Baelon's puppy?" She asked however her eyes widened and she looked at him as she ran back under her feet. Her dress was long and modest, given that that she was out in public, he'd assume. Though he'd do this action with as much effort as he could muster, it wasn't sufficient enough given he tripped plenty on the hard floor

"The Prince would be displeased if he knew the dog liked you." Jon gave him a wink... as if he knew? How could he know when I don't? This... feels as natural as breathing... Somehow...

"I should tell him his Direwolf is cutie pie." She flashed him a smile, before going down to pet him, though cautiously. He couldn't help but laugh at her doing that, it was irresistibly nice feeling but it felt so funny and nice though.

"You should tell him yourself... whenever they find him..." Damn it, are they searching for me? At that, he began panicking, jumping up and down, and he went around her in a circle once before running back to his hiding place. But she was following.. unfortunately, considering as soon he opened the door to his secret place, he'd discover he was laying there, asleep. He was crossing his arms, and was snoring and everything. He even recognized the . How did he manage to do that? However, as soon as the dog came back, he felt himself opening his eyes to see her.

He'd snort himself awake, before yawning. Whatever he did was tiring... but he didn't feel wolfy. He picked up his dog, with a big smile. She was giving him a confused stare, as if she just encountered something odd. He wasn't acting wolfish, now was he?

"Hi!" He'd give her a big, pleasant smile before stepping quite clumsy out of his hole. This eccounter made him feel much, much better about everything in the long run. However, as soon as he showed himself, the bloody uptight King's Guard would arrive.

Bloody upstarts, he hated the way they followed him everywhere. At least it was Arthur Dayne, Aegon's hero, this time instead of Barristan. Though he liked the old man, he just didn't want to be escorted to daddy immediately. Which is what Barristan did, which made him the nanny Captain if anything.

The girl's response was to stare at him, curiously, "Hi Prince." She had such lovely eyes, they were so nice to look at... He'd think, they reminded him of the midnight sky with how dark they were. Like Orys Barathoen's eyes, he'd think. Was she related to them somehow?

"You know, your parents say don't run off." The galient Knight became a Galient baby sitter. How he wished Aegon could've seen this, could've experienced this, to let all the fanboyism go from his heart.

"I know Sir babysitter." He struggled to walk after this encounter, for him it felt like hours of sitting there rather than just a minute, I'm sorry, Aegon for running our spot and you said you'd never do that.. At that, he probably looked tear-eyed over it considering thinking about Aegon made him feel lonely...

"Huh, first time for everything. Now let's go meet your father." He could tell Arthur was amused and that made him angry at him for it. He didn't want to meet his father, no he didn't.

He however followed him, but he was angry that he couldn't speak more to that pretty girl more... He stared back at her, softly and she stared at him. However softly, he'd always remember those blue-colored eyes of hers though. She stared down at her feet afterwords before going back to her own mentitor. He wanted to speak to her more in the future, and that was for sure.


End file.
